whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bonaparte Gonzales
Bonaparte "Bone" Gonzales is an Unseelie Redcap Wilder in Hawai'i. Overview Bone experienced his Chrysalis under the tutelage of an Unseelie gang on the streets of Los Angeles. He worked for years, loyal to the gang, slowly climbing the ladder toward gang leader. Being a redcap actually helped him earn a reputation and respect. When at last his turn came, the gang passed him over because of his Latino origins. The previous gang leader had been killed and, by all rights, Bone should have been his successor. The other members felt having a Latino leader would hurt their cause more than help it, however. In a fury, Bone bit the face off of his usurper. When morning came, he realized what he had done and began making plans to leave the city. He had heard that Unseelie were gathering in Hawai'i, so off he went. As soon as he arrived, he began to establish his own gang. He led everyone to believe that he had been the leader of one of the toughest gangs in Los Angeles. Not knowing any better, Unseelie flocked to him and his "experienced" leadership. Pleased with his own cleverness, Bone called his new gang the Volcanos. In typical gang-leader fashion, he began to establish the rituals his gang would use for initiation and other important event. Although he has yet to commit any murders on the islands, he has already decided that all ritual killings will involve cooking and eating the offender. He wants that to become the calling card of the Volcanos. The arrival of Yrtalien brought back bad memories of his usurpation in Los Angeles. The lousy bastard just came in and took over, stealing all of Bone's loyal gangers away from him. Needless to say, Bone has a grudge against the sidhe. For the moment he hasn't done anything but sit back and complain, drowning his anger in booze. He tells himself he's just waiting for the right opportunity to take his revenge, but deep down he knows he could never best Yrtalien face to face. So, he watches and he waits, knowing this time his patience will win out. His time will come. Image Bone's chosen gang colors are black and red. He wears a red bandanna around his head and wrist. Black shirts, pants, and tennis shoes complete the wardrobe. On the inside of his left forearm, he still bears the tattoo of his former gang: a nine-inch dagger with a swirled hilt. He had it altered as soon as he arrived in Hawai'i to include an aura of flames and black smoke. With enchanted eyes, the tattoo seems to flicker and spark. The flames travel up his arm. The black of his clothing draws one in with a sense of vertigo, as if it were a black hole. His redcap features seem harsher than ever and a ragged scar is obvious on his left cheek where cold iron once bit him; he likes it. He keeps his hair long, to just below his shoulders, and held back in a tight ponytail; its flaming orange-red stands out like flames against the darkness of his shirt. Treasures Bone has a .45 whose bullets themselves contain Glamour. They fly true. Add two dice to the roll to hit. Personal Bone will have his own gang, one way or another! He knows he deserves it. He hates the Seelie sidhe even more than he hates pretentious Unseelie royalty. He thinks that those like Yrtalien are just trying to imitate the Seelie courts. Yrtalien doesn't know anything about the true nature of rebellion and the best means to achieve it. Gangs. That's the way to go. Just a bunch of dudes and chicas working together to make it happen. None of this hoity-toity, talk-pretty and drink champagne crap. Get real! He knows that in order for the Unseelie to rise again, he has to revel in the dirt the Seelie courts have thrown him into. He has to know the floor and walls of his pit before he can crawl out. Pretending to be already on the surface won't do a darn bit of good. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 68-69. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Redcaps (CTD)